The purpose of the Data Coordinating Center is to track, collect, transfer, distribute, store, and qualify data and metadata from the Clinical Proteomic Tumor Analysis Consortium (CPTAC). Specifically, the Data Coordinating Center will host CPTAC proteomic data and corresponding metadata. The Data Coordinating Center will facilitate the transfer of CPTAC genomic data between the Genomic Characterization Center and the Genomic Data Commons. The contractor shall curate and host proteomic assays through an assay portal.